Nubivagant
by Nala Kenny
Summary: Kegagalan dan penyesalan di masa lalu telah merubah Sakura menjadi orang yang berbeda. Untuk itu pula ia memutuskan untuk merubah semuanya, termasuk wajah, identitas dan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah melanjutkan hidup tanpa ada nya gangguan, agar ia dapat melupakan semua nya secara perlahan. Sampai seorang teman masa kecil memanggil nama nya
1. Despondency

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

* * *

Nubivagant

* * *

Dosa, kegagalan dan penyesalan di masa lalu telah merubah Sakura menjadi orang yang berbeda. Untuk itu pula ia memutuskan untuk merubah semuanya, termasuk wajah, identitas dan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu . Yang ia inginkan hanyalah melanjutkan hidup tanpa ada nya 'gangguan', agar ia dapat melupakan semua nya secara perlahan. Sampai seorang teman masa kecil memanggil nama nya kembali.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

(Despondency)

* * *

Suara roda berdecit, ruangan semakin menyempit. Teriakan serta sekelompok sepatu berlari mengiri indera pendengaran Sakura yang semakin lama semakin kabur. Suara pria paruh baya terdengar terus memanggil nama nya, memastikan bahwa Sakura belum kehilangan kesadaran nya secara total. Sakura membalas nya dengan cengkraman lemah di jemari nya, pria itu menghembuskan nafas lega sambil terus berlari membantu para petugas medis mendorong ranjang Sakura ke ruang operasi. TErlihat beberapa pasang mata memandang mereka dengan tatapan penasaran sekaligus ketakutan. Tentu saja, bagaimana pun rumah sakit yang mereka tempati kini adalah rumah sakit umum, dimana masyarakat bebas berobat kesini kapan pun. Dengan luka di tubuh Sakura yang sudah sangat parah dan perjalanan menuju rumah sakit khusus mereka cukup jauh, jadi mau tak mau mereka harus melarikan Sakura ke rumah sakit terdekat, dan resiko yang harus mereka ambil adalah mereka harus melakukan cara-cara kotor agar terbebas dari berbagai tuduhan di meja hijau. Rumah sakit pasti akan menanyakan mengapa Sakura dapat memiliki luka tembakan serta badan yang babak belur, belum lagi darah yang terus menetes dari salah satu lubang tempat peluru itu bersarang. Dan bila sudah seperti itu, Kakashi lah yang harus mengurus semua nya hingga tuntas.

Sebelum operasi dimulai, Kakashi mengusap kepala Sakura lembut namun cukup erat untuk membuat Sakura membuka kedua mata nya.

"Sakura, dengarkan aku. Hidung mu patah. Kami harus memperbaiki nya, apakah kau mau hidung mu yang lama atau-"

"Ubah saja, Kakashi. Ubah semua nya. Berikan aku wajah baru, berikan aku kehidupan yang baru." Sakura menjawab dengan lemah, tak ada gairah kehidupan yang terpancar dari nya, membuat Kakashi semakin ketakutan Sakura akan gagal dan menyerah di operasi pengangkatan peluru ini.

Kakashi menggenggam tangan Sakura hangat, gadis yang tahun ini berusia 25 tahun itu benar-benar sudah Kakashi anggap sebagai anak sendiri.

"Baiklah, akan ku ubah semua nya. Akan kuberikan kau kehidupan yang baru. Namun kau harus berjanni agar terus hidup, mengerti?" Kakashi menatap dalam bola mata emerald yang kini sudah kehilangan pancaran nya itu. Sakura tersenyum lemah dan mengangguk singkat, lalu mengacungkan jari kelingking nya pada Kakashi, dan dibalas dengan lingkaran perjanjian pada masing-masing jari.

Ranjang pun di dorong tuntas sampai memasuki ruang operasi, karena Kakashi sendiri adalah seorang dokter bedah maka ia pun diperbolehkan untuk mengikuti jalan nya operasi menurut perizinan dari dokter Kagura, yang mana adalah teman semasa muda nya dahulu. Lampu ruang operasi pun menyala, menyisakan ruang koridor hampa, alat pengukur detak jantung yang semakin terdengar, dan rasa sakit yang membungkam sebuah tangisan.

Satu minggu berlalu dengan cepat setelah hari paling menakutkan itu. Kini di ruang perawatan VIP Kakashi sedang duduk di samping Sakura yang masih terbaring lemah di atas ranjang, dengan balutan perban yang menghiasi seluruh wajah dan tubuh nya. Kakashi terlihat asik mengupas apel dengan pisau buah berukuran kecil yang selalu ia selipkan dalam gantungan kunci mobil nya.

"Mau apel?" Kakashi menawarkan Sakura yang masih belum ingin berbicara dari ia berhasil siuman 6 hari yang lalu. Jangankan bicara, sekedar mengaduh kesakitan pasca operasi besar pun tak ada. Kakashi takut Sakura sudah benar-benar kehilangan gairah untuk melanjutkan hidup nya kembali.

Kakashi pun belum mempunyai hati untuk bertanya atau menuangkan sedikit nasehat nya pada Sakura, bagaimanapun juga, walaupun Kakashi merasakan kesedihan yang sama namun ia mengerti, kesedihan yang Sakura rasakan kini pasti berlipat ganda dari yang ia rasakan.

Kakashi menaruh piring berisi apel yang sudah ia kupas di atas meja samping ranjang Sakura. Pikiran nya pun berkelana hingga waktu pertama kali ia bertemu Sakura-waktu pertama kali ia menemukan nya.

13 tahun lalu, di hari bersalju dengan suhu mencapai minus 0 derajat, Kakashi yang masih memiliki kepribadian sedingin es dan enggan berbelas kasihan pada siapa pun, menemukan seorang anak berusia kisaran 12 tahun di depan gerbang rumah nya. Saat itu Kakashi baru saja pulang setelah menjalankan misi selama satu bulan di Argentina. Lelah dan perasaan kesal pun benar-benar menguasai diri nya sejak ia sampai di bandara. Belum lagi kemacetan ala ibu kota di sore hari membuat Kakashi harus bersabar tidak melemparkan granat nya pada sekumpulan kendaraan yang berebut ingin saling mendahului.

Ketika sampai di gerbang rumah, ia pun mengerutkan kening dongkol akibat ulah seorang anak kecil berambut merah muda yang meringkuk kedinginan tepat di tengah gerbang nya. Setelah berkali-kali klakson mobil dibunyikan dan tak digubris oleh anak tersebut, Kakashi pun memutuskan untuk keluar dan berhadapan langsung oleh anak kecil yang mendongkak kan kepala saat Kakashi berada tepat di hadapan nya.

"Mau apa kau sebenarnya?" Kakashi bertanya dingin. Anak kecil itu tetap menatap Kakashi dengan bola mata hijau emerald yang seakan-alan mampu menyihir siapapun untuk tunduk di hadapan nya. Gadis kecil itu mengeluarkan secarik kertas ber cap bunga Carnation di depan nya, yang menandakan itu adalah surat dari tempat diri nya bekerja. Setelah Kakashi membaca dan melihat gadis kecil itu secara bergantian, Kakashi pun memutuskan untuk mengajak nya masuk kedalam.

Secangkir coklat panas, baju baru, selimut, rambut yang kering dan kuechoco-cips berhasil membuat gadis kecil itu perlahan-lahan bercerita mengenai hidup nya dan bagaimana ia dapat mempunyai surat itu ditangan nya.

Nama gadis kecil itu Sakura Haruno, ibu nya Mebuki Haruno adalah wanita simpanan dari pengusaha nomor satu di kota itu, Inuzuka Kiba. Singkat nya, Sakura adalah hasil hubungan gelap dari mereka berdua. Sakura tinggal bersama Mebuki dan adik perempuan nya, Ino. Yang lagi-lagi berbeda ayah dengan nya, kali ini Kakashi mempercayai bahwa Mebuki asal meniduri seorang pria. Mereka berdua hidup di desa jauh dari pusat kota bernama desa Borriene. Hidup mereka tenang dan bahagia, sampai orang suruhan Inuzuka menemukan mereka dan mengobrak-abrik seluruh nya. Diketahui pula, bahwa anak tunggal keluarga Inuzuka sekarat dan membutuhkan penerus yang baru, oleh karena itu mereka berniat untuk mengambil Sakura dan menjadikan nya sebagai penerus yang baru-hanya sebagai pengganti yang sewaktu-waktu akan tersingkirkan kembali.

Namun sayang nya, saat itu Sakura sedang berada di lading, dan Ino yang mereka kira anak dari Inuzuka di ambil paksa oleh orang suruhan itu. Sesampainya di rumah, Mebuki yang tersungkur lemah di lantai memberikan Sakura secarik kertas dan menyuruh Sakura untuk pergi secepatnya dari tempat itu, agar menghindari orang suruhan Inuzuka yang lambat laun akan menyadari bahwa Ino bukan lah anak kandung Inuzuka.

Kini, setelah Kakashi mengizinkan Sakura untuk tinggal di rumah nya, segalanya berubah secara konstan. Sakura ternyata adalah anak yang ceria dan sangat cerdas. Ia pun tangkas dalam melatih tubuh serta gerakan nya. Oleh sebab itu, di usia 14 tahun, Kakashi mengajukan Sakura sebagai agen rahasia termuda di tempat kerja nya, Nationca. Semenjak itu pula ia mulai berani mengunjungi Mebuki dan membuatkan nya rumah yang aman, jauh dari pusat kota mau pun pedesaan tempat orang suruhan Inuzuka menemukan mereka. Sakura pun terlihat diam-diam menghubungi Ino dengan mempraktekan kemampuan menyadap nya menuju laptop yang digunakan Ino untuk mempelajari seluruh pelajaran yang harus ia kuasai. Singkat nya, Sakura dan keluarga nya hidup bahagia selama kurang lebih 11 tahun.

Setelah semua nya hamper mendekati happy ending, muncul lah masalah baru. Ayah dari Ino, yang baru diketahui adalah seorang pejabat pemerintahan bernama Inoichi menculik Mebuki dan membawa nya entah kemana, selama 2 tahun Mebuki tak dapat di temukan. Lalu setelah nya, ketika anak kandung dari tuan Inuzuka sudah kembali sehat seperti biasanya, mereka pun mulai membuat berita palsu dengan menuduh Ino berselingkuh dengan pria tua pengusaha pertambangan, membuat tunangan nya kala itu membatalkan pernikahan yang akan berlangsung seminggu kemudian, belum lagi saham keluarga Inuzuka yang merosot secara konstan. Membuat Ino diserang habis-habisan oleh media serta para pembunuh bayaran yang mengintai nya.

Sakura pun pada akhirnya 'menculik' Ino untuk tinggal bersama nya, menghabiskan waktu dengan tenang untuk melupakan segala kesedihan nya. Namun nyatanya, luka yang Ino dapatkan sangat dalam sehingga memutus pikiran jernih nya untuk berjalan. Satu tahun yang lalu, Ino ditemukan bunuh diri di ruang perawatan nya, dengan pisau yang masih tertancap di dada nya. Sakura pun menjadi merasa bersalah karena tak menghabiskan cukup waktu untuk sekedar bertanya perihal keadaan Ino, sehingga harus menerima adik nya mati tepat di depan mata nya.

Setelah setahun berlalu, kabar ditemukan dimana Mebuki berada pun menjadi titik cerah untuk Sakura menebus dosa nya karena membiarkan Ino bunuh diri. Sakura dan beberapa anak buah nya pun menyelinap menuju rumah tersembunyi Inoichi, tepat di atas lereng pegunungan. Berniat ingin bernegosiasi ketika mereka sedang di posisi tak aman. Seluruh anak buah Sakura terbunuh, hanya menyisakan Kakashi yang memantau Sakura dari kejauhan, memberitahu apa yang seharus nya ia lakukan. Saat di beri pilihan oleh Inoichi, antara terbunuh oleh tembakan atau menyaksikan Mebuki terlempar dari atas lereng, membuat Sakura memilih untuk menerima tembakan yang ia berikan, setelah itu Sakura akan menyelamatkan Mebuki. Namun lagi-lagi, semua orang dapat menghianati. Setelah 3 tembakan penuh kea rah Sakura, Inoichi dengan tawa menggelegar ikut mendorong Mebuki kea rah lereng gunung. Suara teriakan Mebuki teredam dan lambat laun menghilang tertelan angin yang semakin kencang.

Dengan begitu, lengkap sudah penderitaan Sakura. Seluruh perasaan berdosa, penyesalan hingga kegagalan yang terus menghantui nya pun membuat Sakura ingin segera menghapus seluruh kenangan masa lalu nya.

Maka dari itu, setelah satu minggu tak berbicara dengan Kakashi, Sakura pun mengangguk pelan, seranya menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi,

"Ya, aku mau apel."

* * *

To be continued..

* * *

Hi, Nala kembali..

Selamat menikmati, semoga suka

Maaf belum bias melanjutkan cerita yang tertunda

* * *

Note:

Nubivagant ( _adj._ ) moving among the clouds


	2. Shedding Away

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

* * *

Nubivagant

* * *

Chapter 2

( Shedding Away)

* * *

2 bulan pasca operasi pun terlewati, kini Sakura sudah percaya diri untuk menunjukan 'wajah baru' nya kepada orang lain. Ia pun semakin sering mengunjungi para pasien di rumah sakit, mengobrol dan berbagi cerita, lebih tepat nya menampung cerita para veteran mantan agen sama seperti nya. Setelah kejadian tersebut, Sakura memutuskan untuk mundur dari jabatan nya sebagai mata-mata profesional. Tak mudah sebenarnya untuk berhenti dari rutinitas yang telah ia jalani selama lebih dari 10 tahun itu, namun dengan dukungan teman-teman, anak buah serta Kakashi yang selalu mendampingi nya kapan pun, Sakura pun kini memiliki hobi baru yang sebenar nya sudah ia ingin lakukan sejak kecil, menjadi seorang author.

Sakura kecil sangat ingin menjadi seorang penulis, bukan penulis novel namun Sakura ingin menjadi seorang penulis cerita anak. Keputusan nya pun disambut baik oleh para orang-orang terdekat. Bahkan Choji dan Ten-ten sampai membelikan nya buku-buku anak berjumlah puluhan sebagai refrensi bahan tulisan nya.

Saat ini Sakura sedang asik dengan tulisan nya, bukan nya menulis di laptop atau computer, Sakura memilih untuk menulis cerita nya di atas buku yang ia buat sendiri. Suara pintu terbuka pun tak membuat ia terusik dari dunia baru nya itu.

"Sedang menulis cerita baru?" Suara baritone seorang pria membuat Sakura reflek mendongkakan kepala dan seketika senyum cerah pun tergambar di wajah nya, ketika melihat Kakashi dan Neji yang berdiri menyapa nya dari depan pintu.

"Neji! Bagaimana misi mu? Aku sangat merindukan mu." Ujar Sakura sambil melebarkan kedua tangan nya sehingga Neji dapat masuk ke ceruk tubuh nya dengan hangat, lalu sedikit tepukan diberikan oleh Neji di punggung Sakura yang masih terlihat kurus.

"Semua nya berjalan seperti biasa nya, aku menyelesaikan misi dan menyelamatkan dunia. Happy ending" Jawab Neji sambil menggedikan bahu nya lalu duduk tepat di ujung ranjang yang kini di tempati oleh Sakura. Dengan luka yang cukup parah, tidak hanya fisiki melainkan kejiwaan pula, Sakura pun diharuskan untuk tetap tinggal di rumah sakita khusus sampai diri nya sembuh dari perasaan bersalah yang masih menghantui nya hingga kini, setidak nya kini Sakura telah membuka diri seperti dulu, walaupun secara perlahan-lahan.

Sakura pun menoleh ke arah Kakashi yang kini hadir menggunakan tongkat sebagai penyangga nya. "Heeiiii, apa yang kau lakukan dengan tongkat itu Kakashi? Sudah tak kuat berjalan sendiri, pak tua?" Sakura mengerling jahil, membuat perempatan siku muncul di dahi Kakashi yang sebenar nya sudah tau bahwa Sakura akan mengejek nya seperti ini.

"Diam kau, andai saja wajah mu itu sudah tak bengkak lagi, maka aku akan memukul mu dengan tongkat ini." Kakashi menjawab dengan nada tak mau kalah dengan suluran lidah dari Sakura yang semakin membuat nya naik darah.

"seminggu lagi wajah ku akan mengempis dan kau bias memukul ku sesuka hati mu, Kakashi. Tapi, jangan lupa bahwa kini aku bukan lah salah satu dari mata-mata lagi, kini aku hanya warga biasa. Dan kau akan terkena pidana bila memukul seorang warga biasa yang tak bersalah." Sakura menunjukan kemampuan drama tingkat rendah nya dengan puppy-eyes yang selalu ampuh untuk Kakashi.

Kakashi pun merotasikan kedua bola mata nya, lalu duduk di sofa tepat di samping ranjang Sakura.

"Tapi, omong-omong, kami kesini bukan hanya untuk bertegur sapa, apalagi seperti yang kau tau, orang seperti Neji tidak mungkin hanya kemari dengan tangan kosong." Kakashi memulai obrolan yang terdengar serius itu, membuat Sakura meletakan seluruh alat tulis nya dan memperhatikan Kakashi dan Neji secara bergantian.

Neji pun membuka resleting tas ransel nya dan mengeluarkan map berwarna merah-yang Sakura .ketahui itu berati rahasia dan hanya beberapa orang yang dapat mengetahui nya. Neji pun mengeluarkan beberapa dokumen dari map tersebut, lalu memberikan nya kepada Sakura. Sambil Sakura melihat-lihat nya dengan bola mata yang semakin terbuka lebar, Kakashi menghampiri Sakura ke ranjang nya.

" _Start from today, your name isn't Sakura Haruno anymore, it's Yuki Nagato_. Aku sendiri yang memilihkan mu nama Yuki, karena kita bertemu saat hujan salju-"

"Kau menemukan ku.." Sakura masih menatap dokumen berisi identitas baru nya sambil mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ya, dan Nagato ku pilihkan secara acak, Neji pun menyetujui nya, karena nama itu terdengar familiar. Dan kami pun menyanggupi permintaan mu untuk tinggal menetap di desa tempat dulu kau dan keluarga mu menetap, kini kau sudah menjadi bagian dari desa ... lagi, namun dengan nama serta jati diri yang berbeda. Pekerjaan mu adalah penulis-seperti yang kau inginkan. Dan kau adalah seorang yatim piatu sejak kecil." Kakashi menjelaskan secara perlahan.

Terjadi hening selama beberapa saat, sampai Kakashi melanjutkan penjelasan nya kembali.

"Mungkin hanya itu yang bias ku sampaikan, lebih jelas nya kau bisa membaca nya dalam dokumen-dokumen tersebut. Lalu.." Kakashi membalik halaman-demi halaman dan bertemu pada lembar terakhir, foto sebuah jasad yang ia kenali, juga sebuah makam.

"Seminggu setelah kejadian tersebut, tim berhasil menemukan jasad Mebuki. Batang-batang pohon menahan jasad nya untuk tak hancur terhempas ke tanah, namun hal tersebut pun mengakibatkan jasad Mebuki penuh dengan tusukan ranting. Tim memperkirakan Mebuki meninggal setelah beberapa kali menghantam bebatuan dan tubuh nya pun membentur lereng yang tajam, ia mengalami geger otak sebelum akhirnya tersangkut di pepohonan dan meninggal."

Air mata kini membasahi pipi Sakura, tatapan nya nanar melihat foto-foto yang tercetak jelas pada selembar kertas tersebut. Pikiran bersalah Sakura pun segera menghantui kembali, namun sebelum pikiran tersebut menguasai otak nya, Kakashi menepuk pundak Sakura beberapa kali, cara menguatkan ala Kakashi yang selalu membuat Sakura berpikir secara rasional kembali. Sakura pun memeluk kertas tersebut, hingga sekitar kertas nya basah oleh lelehan air mata Sakura yang semakin menggenang.

"Aku bisa mencetak nya kembali." Ujar Neji ketika raut wajah Sakura menunjukan rasa bersalah kaena sudah membasahi kertas dokumen penting tersebut. Sakura pun tersenyum tipis tanda terimakasih sekaligus meminta maaf, lalu kembali menyibak dokumen-dokumen tersebut kembali ke halaman awal. Tangisan nya pun sudah mereda, tinggal isakan yang sesekali berpacu dengan hembusan nafas nya.

"Kami menguburkan nya dekat dengan Borriene jadi kau bisa mengunjungi nya setiap saat. Abu kremasi nya pun kami sisakan dalam botol kecil, yang kini sudah berada di rumah baru mu disana." Kakashi melanjutkan kembali, sembari mengusap rambut Sakura beberapa kali.

Sakura mengangguk, berterimakasih atas usaha mereka untuk membantu Sakura memulai kehidupan baru lagi, "Terimakasih atas segalanya.. Semuanya.." Ujar Sakura, sambil mengusap cairan hidung dengan kerah baju nya.

"Tapi, jika boleh..bolehkah aku mengganti beberapa hal pada identitas baru ku?" Sakura menatap Kakashi dan Neji secara bergantian, disusul oleh anggukan dari mereka berdua.

"A-aku ingin status ku sebagai anak yatim piatu di hapus.." Pinta Sakura, membuat Neji mengangguk dan menuliskan nya pada catatan milik nya.

"Dan.." Kata-kata nya terjeda selama beberapa detik, menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kakashi.., bolehkah aku mengganti nama Nagato dengan nama belakang mu?"

Sontak saja permintaan tersebut membuat ruangan senyap selama beberapa detik, bahkan Kakashi pun tak memprediksi bahwa Sakura akan mengajukan hal tersebut. Sampai ia tak menyadari dada nya sudah bergejolak dan satu butir air mata terjatuh dari mata kanan nya.

"Maksud mu kau ingin menggunakan nama Hatake?" Jelas Kakashi, berusaha menyembunyikan suara terkejut nya, namun seperti nya gagal karena suara nya bergetar.

Sakura mengangguk, menggigit bibir bawah nya yang gemetar dikarenakan menahan air mata yang kembali menggenang di pelupuk mata.

"Baiklah, tapi ada satu syarat nya." Ujar Kakashi.

Hati Sakura sudah mencelos, takut permintaan nya di rasa berlebihan dan Kakashi pun akan menolak nya.

"Syarat nya, kau harus memanggil ku papa."

Sakura pun mendesah lega, air mata mengalir deras tak terbendung lagi, Kakashi pun memeluk Sakura erat, begitupun dengan Sakura yang mengangguk berkali-kali.

"Ya, ya, ya.. tentu saja" Ujar Sakura sambil terus mengeratkan pelukan nya pada Kakashi. Kakashi terisak di ceruk pundak Sakura, mengecup puncak kepala Sakura sambil terus dihujani dengan perasaan bahagia yang tak terkira.

Akhirnya, setelah berniat melanjutkan hidup untuk membesarkan Sakura pun terbalaskan. Ternyata ini pengisi kekosongan hati nya, hal yang selalu ia inginkan, panggilan yang selalu ingin ia dengar dari Sakura. Kakashi ingin Sakura menjadi anak nya, ia ingin menjaga Sakura sepenuh nya, seperti orang tua pada umum nya. Kakashi ingin Sakura memanggil nya dengan sebutan papa.

* * *

To be continue

* * *

Terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah me-review, menyukai,membaca dan mengikuti cerita ini!

Nala sayang kalian~


	3. Rendezvous

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Nubivagant

* * *

Chapter 3

(Rendezvous)

* * *

Sakura, yang kini resmi merubah nama nya menjadi Yuki terlonjak dari tidur nya akibat jalan tak beraturan yang sedang ia lewati kini. Suara deru mesin semakin membuat nya tersadar dari tidur singkat karena kelelahan untuk menempuh jarak ratusan kilometre dari tempat tinggal sebelum nya. Saat ini, Sakura sedang berada di dalam satu-satu nya bis yang dapat mengantar nya hingga desa tempat tinggal ia dan keluarga nya tinggal. Segala nya terlihat sangat familiar, tempat duduk using, besi pegangan tangan yang telah berkarat, bau keringat yang menempel pada setiap ceruk mobil, suara kasar mesin berusia puluhan tahun, jalan yang tak rata, juga pemandangan yang selalu membuat Sakura rindu akan manis nya hal seperti "pulang ke rumah".

Sebentar lagi ia akan sampai, pemberhentian selanjut nya adalah halte Sakura, dinamakan seperti itu karena tepat di atas nya terdapat dua pohon Sakura besar yang akan terlihat cantik pada musim semi berlangsung. Sakura pun merogoh cermin kecil yang ia selipkan dalam kantung celana nya, lalu melihat bayangan dalam cermin yang bukan lagi di dirinya yang dulu, itu adalah orang lain, dan nama nya adalah Yuki. Sakura menyentuh wajah nya perlahan, seperti mengambang. Dimulai dari garis rahang yang dulu tegas, diwariskan dari keluarga Inuzuka, kini berubah menjadi lebih feminim. Hidung yang dulu bangir kini menjadi lebih kecil, mata yang dulu selalu menatap dengan garang, kini menjadi lebih bulat dengan mono-eyelid yang kentara. Sakura mendengus sambil menaruh kembali cermin nya kedalam kantung, namun telapak tangan nya masih menyentuh wajah yang sampai saat ini masih belum ia kenali. Jika diperhatikan lebih dalam, diri nya yang baru hamper mendekati Ino, adik nya itu memang memiliki kecantikan bak seorang boneka, dengan rambut pirang yang berkilau dan mata besar yang indah. Satu-satu nya yang tak berubah dari Sakura adalah rambut merah muda yang Mebuki wariskan kepada nya. Sakura menolak untuk merubah atau mengganti warna, karena hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk selalu mengingat Mebuki.

Suara pria tua membuat Sakura dan beberapa orang bangkit dari tempat duduk nya, supir telah mengumumkan nama halte pemberhentian selanjut nya, yaitu tempat yang akan Sakura tuju. Ia kemari hanya membawa tas selempang berukuran sedang dan satu buket bunga mawar berwarna putih. Barang-barang milik nya sudah di urus oleh Kakashi, semua nya telah sampai dan tertata rapi dirumah baru Sakura. Bunga mawar itu akan ia berikan kepada abu Mebuki sebagai penghormatan terakhir.

Suara lonceng bis pun terdengar, pintu yang engsel nya telah berkarat itu berdecit keras sebelum akhir nya terbuka dan satu persatu penumpang turun dari dalam bis. Sakura menjadi yang terakhir turun, setelah nya ia hanya melihat kondisi halte yang masih terlihat sama dengan halte yang selalu ia gunakan untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Sakura masih menatap sekitar, mencoba mengumpulkan semua memori yang tersembunyi pada setiap kesunyian halte tersebut.

"Sakura" Suara seorang lelaki memanggil nya, membuat Sakura merutuki kebodohan nya karena menoleh, menjawab panggilan dari lelaki tersebut, kini ia harus mencari alasan atas perbuatan nya tersebut.

Mata Sakura melebar ketika ia melihat siapa lelaki yang memanggil nama nya, itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, teman masa kecil nya yang sudah bersahabat dengan nya bahkan sebelum ia dapat berbicara dengan benar. Ingin rasanya Sakura melompat kea rah pelukan Sasuke, berkata bahwa ia sangat merindukan nya, namun kesadaran Sakura akan jati diri nya yang telah berubah membuat Sakura mati-matian menahan keinginan nya tersebut.

"Eh, nama halte ini Sakura kan?" Sakura berusaha memecah keheningan, Sasuke masih menatap nya dari jarak beberapa meter, lalu lelaki itu pun perlahan berjalan menghampiri nya hingga mereka hanya terpaut jarak 1 meter. Sakura berusaha menahan nafas ketika melihat Sasuke dari jarak dekat. Bocah tengil yang selalu dapat pukulan telak dari kakak nya, Itachi, kini telah tumbuh menjadi seorang pria dewasa yang sangat tampan. Mungkin bila Sasuke tinggal dekat dengan ibu kota, para pencari bakat akan menemukan nya dengan mudah dan merekrut nya sebagai salah satu model iklan ternama.

Satu yang masih Sakura ingat dari dulu, tatapan Sasuke selalu terlihat menyelidik kepada orang asing yang mencurigakan, dan kini tatapan itu ia layangkan pada Sakura yang berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupan nya itu.

"Bukan. Ya-maksudku, aku tau nama halte ini adalah Sakura. Namun kau hanya.." Sasuke menerawang kembali pada wajah Sakura.

"A-ah, maafkan aku, mungkin kau merasa kurang nyaman. Ku kira kau adalah teman ku, kalian terlihat mirip dari kejauhan." Ujar Sasuke, membuat hati Sakura mencelos seketika. Ia tak percaya bahwa Sasuke masih bisa melihat dirinya yang dulu dengan wajah yang sudah berubah hamper seluruh nya itu.

"A-ah ya, tak apa, wajar bila orang asing terlihat sedikit mencurigakan." Sakura segera membungkam mulut nya, merutuki kebodohan nya karena berkata seperti itu, tampak nya pengalaman 10 tahun menjadi mata-mata sudah tak berguna lagi bila berhadapan dengan seorang Sasuke.

"Apa maksud mu?Oh ya, kau orang baru disini? Mengunjungi keluarga? Atau pindah?" Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan ke arah yang lebih jelas, ke arah yang membuat Sakura lebih mudah menjawab nya.

 _Mengunjungi keluarga, bertemu dengan mu_

Hati Sakura berkata demikian, namun berbeda dengan apa yang bibir nya lontarkan.

"Aku orang baru disini, dan akan menetap mulai hari ini." Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum manis, yang entah mengapa membuat Sasuke langsung mengerjapkan kedua mata nya cepat.

"Oh, wow.. Maaf bila sejak tadi aku selalu mengaitkan mu dengan orang lain, namun ekspresi wajah mu tadi sangat mengingatkan ku dengan teman lama.." Ujar Sasuke seperti merasa bersalah, tindakan nya bila sudah salah tingkah adalah memasukan kedua tangan nya pada kantung celana, kini Sasuke melakukan hal tersebut dengan jelas di hadapan Sakura, mau-tak mau ia pun terkikik geli.

"Nama teman mu..Sakura?" Tanya Sakura sambil menatap mata hitam legam Sasuke.

"Ya.. nama nya Sakura" jawab Sasuke sambil balik menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, keheningan menerpa mereka berdua selama beberapa detik, semilir angin musim dingin yang masih terasa membuat Sasuke tersadar dan mengalihkan pandangan nya dari bola mata emerald yang seakan menghisap nya jauh lebih dalam-bola mata yang semakin mengingatkan Sasuke pada sosok lama seorang Sakura.

"Oh ya, ahem.. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, jika prediksi ku benar, kau akan tinggal di rumah dengan pohon rindang di depan nya, aku tinggal hanya berjarak 2 rumah dari rumah mu itu.." Sasuke menatap mata Sakura kembali, lalu mengangguk dengan salah tingkah.

"Namaku Yuki Hatake, kau bisa memanggilku Yuki karena nampaknya kita berdua seumuran. Ah ya, aku akan tinggal di rumah itu. Senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan tetangga ku sebelum nya." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum simpul, belum mau memutuskan tatapan nya pada Sasuke.

"Yuki.. Nama yang indah" Gumam Sasuke menanggapi, pelan namun dapat terdengar jelas oleh Sakura,aliran listrik menyenangkan pun menjalar dari ujung jari hingga degupan tak terkendali pun terasa oleh dada Sakura yang semakin bergemuruh.

"Eh, apakah kau kedinginan? Wajah mu tampak merah" Ujar Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah pipi nya, membuat Sakura meletakan kedua telapak tangan nya ke kedua pipi sambil menjauhi pandangan khawatir Sasuke.

"Ya.. sepertinya" Gumam Sakura pelan, terlanjur salah tingkah akibat perkataan Sasuke yang sebenarnya cenderung biasa-bila disandingkan dengan gombalan pria lain yang pernah ia temukan-namun entah mengapa rasanya berbeda, terasa menyejukan dan kini yang Sakura inginkan adalah Sasuke yang terus-terusan memuji nya. _Ahh terdengar bodoh memang_ , Sakura merutuki dalam hati.

Suara klakson bis yang muncul dari balik tikungan membuat mereka berdua menoleh kea rah yang sama, lalu Sasuke berbalik ke arah Sakura.

"Jika kau butuh bantuan atau ingin mengetahui tempat-tempat disini, aku bisa membantu mu. Aku sudah lama tinggal disini, jadi.."

"Jadi, sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan" Sambung Sakura dengan kuluman senyum. Sasuke mengusap tengkuk nya sambil mengangguk, lalu bis pun berhenti tepat di depan mereka, pintu pun berdecit dan terbuka lebar, terlihat seorang pria tua dibalik kemudi yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan 'mau naik atau tidak?'

"Ya, sampai jumpa lagi, aku harus pergi sekarang" Ujar Sasuke sambil menaiki tangga bis.

"Sampai jumpa, Yuki" Sasuke melambaikan tangan nya sebelum pintu bis tertutup dan melaju melewati Sakura, menyisakan angin kencang yang menerbangkan syal serta rambu-rambut pendek nya yang tak terikat.

Sakura menatap belakang bis itu dan terengah setelah nya, bahkan tubuh nya pun tak menyadari bahwa sejak Sasuke hilang masuk ke dalam bis, ia telah menahan nafas nya untuk tidak berkata hal-hal yang membuat Sasuke lebih curiga akan kehadiran nya disini. Namun degup aneh serta semilir sengatan listrik di buku-buku jari tangan nya adalah salah satu yang asing selain eksistensi Sasuke yang menyadari sosok Sakura pada diri nya. Sakura mencengkram sweater tebal nya tepat di atas degupan aneh, yang semakin lama semakin kencang saat memikirkan bagaimana sahabat dekat nya telah berubah menjadi 'orang lain' yang mampu membuat nya seperti ini.

* * *

Sakura mengetuk pintu rumah yang sudah berganti cat itu pelan, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari dalam-karena tak kan ada orang di dalam- Sakura menekan tuas pintu dan mendorong nya sedikit,member jalan untuk diri nya melongokan kepala, dalam hati kecil nya, Sakura masih berharap akan ada senyuman ibu yang menyuruh nya untuk segera mandi dan membantu nya di dapur, atau suara lengkingan Ino yang berlari menuruni tangga dengan senang sambil bertanya apa yang Sakura dapatkan di ladang.

Sakura lalu membuka pintu lebar-lebar, hanya untuk melihat ruang tamu serta perapian yang masih gelap gulita, masih tertutup kain-kain putih yang membuat Sakura kedinginan-hampa karena tersadar ia telah sendirian. Sakura menarik nafas dalam, lalu ia hembuskan dengan kencang, berharap semua perasaan nyeri dalam dada ikut terbuang pada hembusan nafas itu. Ia pun segera menaruh tas nya pada meja bundar dekat figura foto masa kecil Sakura dan Ino, lalu membawa buket bunga ke arah ruangan samping tangga. Ruangan itu cenderung lebih kecil dari ruangan lain di rumah ini, dahulu Ino dan Sakura sering bermain disana, keranjang mainan serta boneka berjajar rapi di rak-rak yang sengaja Mebuki letakan sepanjang dinding, ruangan itu dekat dengan dapur, oleh karena nya Mebuki dapat tetap mengawasi mereka berdua selagi menyiapkan makanan.

Kini, ruangan tersebut lebih gelap, dan kosong. Hanya terdapat satu cahaya yang menerangi tepat di tengah dinding. Sakura tersenyum ke arah foto cantik ibu nya yang terpampang jelas, disekeliling nya terdapat rangkaian bunga simple serta beberapa lilin yang megelilingi abu Mebuki tepat di depan foto.

Sakura berjalan perlahan, menghampiri dengan langkah pasti. Ia pun duduk bersimpuh, tatapan nya tak pernah lepas dari foto cantik seorang wanita yang kini hanya tinggal kenangan saja itu. Pemantik api ia keluarkan dari saku sweater nya, lalu menyalakan lilin-lilin yang berjajar disana. Sakura pun tersenyum simpul setelah melihat figura ibu nya yang kini diterangi oleh semburat kemerahan api dari lilin. Buket yang ia bawa lantas ia letakan pada vas berukuran sedang tepat di samping kanan figura, lalu Sakura pun menarik nafas beras sebelum menghembuskan nya secara teratur dari mulut.

"Hai mom.. Ini aku, Sakura.." Sapa nya, menahan nada getir yang semakin terasa seiring merebak nya ingatan masa lalu yang terlalu indah untuk hanya menjadi sebuah kenangan.

"A-aku hidup, mom. Aku masih hidup.. Aku memulai kehidupan ku yang baru. Mencoba lebih tepat nya." Menarik nafas agar memiliki kekuatan untuk tetap berbicara.

"Aku harap mom akan bertemu dengan Ino disana.. Tunggu aku"

"Aku hanya berharap untuk kehidupan ku setelah ini, aku akan bahagia. Mom juga pasti berharap begitu kan?" Sakura mengusap cepat air mata yang meleleh dari mata kiri nya dengan lengan sweater.

"Aku percaya mom akan selalu melihat ku, dan menjaga ku..Aku mencintai mu, mom. Terimakasih atas segalanya"

Lalu cahaya pun semakin memudar, seiring terbenam nya matahari di ufuk barat, dan kegelapan pun kembali menjadi teman dekat Sakura, ia pun terkurung di dalam nya.

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Irony

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

* * *

Nubivagant

* * *

Chapter 4

(Irony)

* * *

"Sedang mengobrol dengan tumbuhan?"

Suara baritone seorang lelaki membuat Sakura lantas memalingkan pandangan nya pada sumber suara tersebut. Sakura pun mendengus pelan sebelum akhirnya membalas pertanyaan yang kurang lebih seperti sapaan 'selamat pagi' ala Sasuke.

"Ya, siapa tau mereka bisa memberitahu ku bagaimana caranya berubah warna" Jawab Sakura kepada lelaki yang masih menyangga tubuh kedua tangan nya pada masing-masing pagar kayu bercelah besar.

Sasuke pun balas mendengus, kini dengan dengusan yang dapat Sakura dengar dari kejauhan.

"Sudah menyelesaikan urusan mu?" Ujar Sakura mengisi jeda sambil kembali menata pot-pot kecil di bawah teras.

"Oh ya, aku pulang larut dan tentu saja urusan ku sudah selesai, bagaimana dengan mu?" Sasuke menjawab dengan mengusap tengkuk nya yang tak gatal, dapat Sakura dari ujung matanya, mungkin Sasuke sedang mencari topic lain untuk di perbincangkan atau mungkin ia sedang mengarah pada sesuatu yang ingin ia sampaikan.

Sakura menggedikan kedua bahunya, "Barang-barangku sudah tertata sebelum aku pindah, jadi hari ini aku tak akan melakukan kegiatan apapun."

Sasuke melihat sekitar, lalu menatap mata Sakura sekilas sebelum memberikan nya pertanyaan lagi, "Jadi, hari ini kau ada waktu senggang?"

Sakura terkekeh pelan, kedua tangan berbalut sarung tangan kebun ia tepukan secara cepat, sehingga tanah-tanah kering berhamburan dari setiap tepukan nya.

"Tuan Uchiha, apakah kau ingin mengajak ku untuk berjalan-jalan hari ini?" Sakura mengulum bibir, tak kuasa terpingkal melihat wajah Sasuke yang mirip bocah kecil ketahuan berbohong.

"Jika itu benar, maka jawaban ku adalah Ya, aku akan bersiap dan mengganti ini semua." Sambung Sakura sambil melepaskan sarung tangan dan menunjukan baju berwarna cream milik nya yang terdapat bercak tanah.

"Masuk lah, tidak dikunci, aku akan kembali 10 menit lagi." Ujar Sakura membalikan badan menuju dalam rumah, meninggalkan Sasuke yang diam membatu, lebih ke arah terkejut akan kemampuan Sakura yang memiliki prediksi akurat, juga malu karena niat awalnya sudah terbaca jelas. Sasuke pun mengusap wajahnya lalu tertawa lepas, menertawakan kegaguan dirinya serta gadis pindahan yang unik.

Ia pun membuka pintu pagar dan melangkah menuju pekarangan yang sudah lama tak ia kunjungi itu, lalu duduk di teras tepat dimana Sakura menata tumbuhan nya tadi. Sasuke pun melihat sekitar, menghembuskan nafas dalam dan menikmati semilir angin yang sesekali membuat batang pohon besar tanpa daun itu berderak. Entah mengapa, rasanya seperti pulang ke rumah.

* * *

Sakura mengenakan dress se-lutut berwarna coklat tua, tak terlalu mencolok dan terkesan sangat sederhana-terkesan sangat membaur-syal bermotif garis ia ikatkan dengan manis di sekitar leher untuk menghalau angin awal musim semi yang masih kurang tak bersahabat. Rambutnya kini digerai, menutupi kedua telinganya dan melewati bahu, sangat manis dengan poni tipis yang sesekali terbang tertiup angin, menunjukan dahi nya yang cukup lebar. Sejak memulai perjalanan dan Sasuke mengenalkan bangunan-bangunan penting di sekitar desa, Sakura selalu menatap dengan antusias. Mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan dan sesekali tertawa bahkan mengerenyit mendengarkan mitos-mitos yang sudah berkembang menjadi kepercayaan warga desa.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawah nya saat mereka berdua melewati area persawahan yang membentang luas di kiri dan kanan jalan, tempat mereka berdua sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dulu. Bermain, membantu bibi-bibi memanen agar diberikan satu-dua hasil panen, saling mengejar di jalan setapak sempit pembatas sawah dan masih banyak lagi kenangan yang membuat Sakura ingin cepat-cepat berlalu dari area tersebut. Namun berbeda dengan Sasuke, ia tampak menikmati melihat pemandangan sekitar, walaupun pastinya ia sudah ratusan kali melewati area tersebut, namun tatapan Sasuke sama sekali bukan tertuju pada pemandangan nya, lebih seperti kenangan yang ia tau tak dapat kembali lagi.

Sakura mencengkram bagian samping dress nya, mencoba untuk menemukan topik obrolan agar Sasuke tak perlu hanyut pada kenangan masa lalu mereka tersebut.

"Kau.. kau selalu tinggal disini?" Tanya Sakura pelan, awalnya kurang yakin dengan pertanyaan milik nya, sampai Sasuke menanggapi dengan antusias.

"Ya, aku lahir dan besar disini. Namun 7 tahun lalu aku pindah ke ibu kota, melanjutkan sekolah disana selama 4 tahun, lalu bekerja disana 2 tahun. Kalau kau ingin tau mengapa aku pindah lagi ke desa ini, pastinya bukan karena aku gagal, namun aku hanya menyadari bahwa keluarga adalah segalanya, dan tak ada yang lebih berarti selain pulang ke rumah." Sasuke lalu mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tersenyum ke depan, seakan yakin dengan pilihan nya tersebut.

Sakura diam sebentar, mencerna apa yang baru saja Sasuke katakan. _Ibu kota._ Sasuke pindah dan tinggal di ibu kota selama 7 tahun. Itu berarti Sasuke dan dirinya mungkin saja memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu dulu, mengingat markas nya terletak pada ibu kota dan satu-satunya Universitas yang ada di ibu kota adalah St. Georgie. Jaraknya hanya berkisar 4 blok dari markas, dan Sakura tak mengetahui hal tersebut. Lalu Sakura pun menarik nafas pelan, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sebelum menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Lalu, kini apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura lagi, membuat pandangan mereka berdua bersibobrok kembali.

"2 tahun yang lalu aku mendirikan sebuah sekolah untuk anak-anak, jika kau suka dengan mereka, kau boleh mampir kapan saja" Sakura tersenyum menanggapi penawaran tersebut.

"Letaknya tak jauh dari rumah ku, disana selalu ada adik ku yang menjadi guru tetap disana, namanya Rin, kau bisa bertanya-tanya lebih jauh tentang sekolah itu bila kau tertarik."

Sakura menerawang sesaat, Rin, dulu ia adalah gadis kecil setahun lebih muda dari Ino. Sakura lalu tersenyum tipis lalu kembali bertanya pada Sasuke dengan intonasi penasaran.

"Kau punya adik?"

"Ya, adik perempuan, dan seorang kakak laki-laki, namun ia pindah ke ibu kota, meneruskan pekerjaan ayah yang sudah pensiun."

Jawaban Sasuke mengingatkan Sakura kembali bahwa keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga terpandang baik di desa maupun di kota. Uchiha memiliki sektor pertanian yang luas, dan memiliki banyak anak buah, untuk itu dulu Sakura sering mengejek nya dengan sebutan "tuan muda" karena memang begitulah para pegawai nya memanggil Sasuke, dan pada saat itu pula wajah Sasuke akan berubah menjadi kecut. Namun tak pernah Sakura kira bahwa bisnis mereka akan masuk ke wilayah ibu kota, itu berati Itachi sedang berada di ibukota dan dipilih sebagai penerus perusahan Uchiha.

"Pasti sangat enak rasanya, memilki saudara" Sakura tersenyum tipis, menerawang ke atas. Sasuke pun lalu memperlambat jalan nya, agar berdampingan tepat di samping Sakura.

"Bagaimana dengan mu? Aku belum mendengar tentang dirimu sama sekali, hanya nama dan tempat tinggal" Ujar Sasuke dengan nada bercanda, Sakura membalas nya dengan senyuman mengejek

"Aku anak tunggal, ibu ku sudah meninggal akibat kecelakaan dan kini hanya tersisa ayah ku saja. Aku memutuskan untuk datang dan pindah kesini untuk menenangkan diri. Dan aku tak memiliki saudara." Bagai menelah sebuah pil pahit, Sakura semaksimal mungkin untuk mengatakan apa yang sudah dirancang oleh nya dan Kakashi jauh-jauh hari.

Raut wajah Sasuke melemah saat mendengar kabar tentang ibu Sakura, sebelum ia meminta maaf, Sakura sudah menepuk lengan nya beberapa kali, mengisyaratkan bahwa Sakura baik-baik saja.

Keduanya pun tanpa sadar telah mencapai perempatan jalan, Sakura hapal sekali jalan bercabang 4 itu, dahulu ia selalu mengambil jalan berputar melewati pasar agar bisa mendapat buah-buahan segar dari para bibi-bibi penjual.

"Nah, disini kau bisa memilih tour kita yang selanjutnya." Ujar Sasuke dengan intonasi bak seorang pemandu wisata, tak alih membuat Sakura tersenyum geli karenanya.

"Jika berjalan lurus, kita akan menemui taman dan sekolah menengah satu-satunya disini, jika ke kanan, akan ada pasar yang menghubungkan dengan lapangan luas di depan rumah mu, dan ke kiri.." Perkataan Sasuke mengambang di udara, begitu pula dengan tangan nya yang tetap menunjuk kea rah jalan sebelah kiri.

 _Aku tau persis kemana jalan itu berakhir._

"Pemakaman desa." Sasuke menelan ludah nya berat, terlihat dari jakun nya yang naik turun secara konstan, namun ia segera menepis perasaan gundah nya dengan mengangguk-angguk dan tersenyum kembali, entah pada siapa.

Sakura pun sama tercenung nya dengan Sasuke. Dulu, mereka tak pernah ingin melewati jalan itu, tak ada yang melewati jalan menuju kiri kecuali akan melayat atau mengantarkan jenazah keluarga mereka. Desa Borriene termasuk desa yang sangat menghormati kematian, menanggap bahwa kematian bukan akhir dari segalanya, masih ada perjalanan panjang lain yang akan mereka lewati setelah menghembuskan nafas terakhir. Untuk itu pada saat sanak keluarga ada yang meninggal, satu keluarga akan mengantarkan nya kesana, tak boleh ada tangisan, tak boleh ada air mata sebelum jasad atau abu sudah dimakamkan, karena kematian mereka anggap seperti mengantar keluarga mereka untuk pergi merantau. Merantau ke tempat yang sangat jauh, namun bedanya, mereka tak akan pernah kembali. Selamanya.

Sakura menatap nanar persimpangan jalan tersebut, teringat ucapan Kakashi yang mengatakan bahwa sebagian besar abu Mebuki dikuburkan disana, dengan nisan yang diukir dengan nama keluarganya. Sakura gatal ingin mengunjungi dan melihat makam Mebuki, namun untuk kini, sepertinya ia harus menepiskan keinginan itu terlebih dahulu.

"Yuki?" Sasuke memanggil dengan lembut, sedikit penasaran karena raut wajah Sakura yang seperti berduka melihat persimpangan jalan tersebut.

"A-ah, ya?" Sakura menyahut sambil menyelipkan rambut nya ke belakang telinga, lalu tersenyum grogi, berharap Sasuke tidak melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang kentara menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Aku ingin melihat pasar, mungkin ada sesuatu yang bisa kubeli untuk makan malam." Sambung Sakura, berusaha seantusias mungkin. Sasuke menaikan kedua alisnya secara bersamaan, lalu menunjuk kea rah kanan dengan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, ayo!" Sasuke berjalan terlebih dahulu, tak ingin ambil pusing dengan ekpresi wajah Sakura barusan.

 _Mungkin ia hanya teringat ibunya yang sudah meninggal,_ pikir Sasuke yakin.

* * *

Pasar terlihat lebih ramai dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya, terdapat bendera-bendera kecil berwarna hijau tosca dan kuning sedang dipasangkan disekitar pasar.

 _Perayaan bulan baru._ Batin Sakura senang, sambil melihat hiasan-hiasan cantik yang sebentar lagi pasti akan menjalar ke seluruh penjuru desa. Pasar memang area pertama yang akan dipercantik bila akan melaksanakan sebuah festival.

"Akan ada festival minggu depan, perayaan bulan baru. Mungkin terdengar asing untuk warga ibu kota seperti mu, namun percayalah, kau akan menyukainya. Aka nada parade, tarian, dan kembang api di tepi sungai." Sasuke menjelaskan sambil sesekali menyapa para pekerja yang sedang menarik tali hiasan di atas atap-atap toko.

Sakura mengangguk berusaha memahami. Tiba-tiba sebuah bola tergelincir dan berhenti tepat di ujung sepatu Sakura, gadis itu lantas menunduk untuk mengambil bola berwarna kuning keemasan tersebut. Terdapat 2 anak laki-laki berkejaran agar dapat mendapat bola lebih dahulu, namun berhenti mendadak ketika melihat Sakura telah memegangnya.

"Ini punya kalian?" Tanya Sakura dengan senyuman mengembang, membuat kedua bocah itu bersemu merah karena malu, lalu mendongkak ke arah Sasuke, dan langsung bersembunyi di belakang nya.

"Hei, Kabuto, Mistuki, ada apa dengan kalian?" Sasuke terkekeh geli, melihat tingkah kedua bocah yang malu-malu mengintip ke arah Sakura yang masih tersenyum sama gelinya dengan Sasuke.

"Jadi nama kalian Kabuto dan Mitsuki? Kau mengenal mereka, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura sambil mendongkak ke arah Sasuke yang kini mengangguk sambil mengusap kepala kedua bocah itu, seranya menyuruh mereka untuk bertatap muka dengan Sakura.

"Ya, mereka adalah salah satu siswa ku di sekolah, mereka berada di kelas Jerapah. Kabuto, Mitsuki, ayo ucapkan salam pada Nona Yuki, dia orang baru disini."

Kabuto dan Mitsuki akhirnya melepaskan pegangan mereka pada celana Sasuke, lalu membungkuk dalam dan memperkenalkan diri dengan suara cempreng yang imut.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian, namaku Yuki, kuharap kita bisa berteman." Sakura menjawab dengan tuturan lembut dan antusias, lalu melirik kearah bola yang masih ia pegang.

"Ini punya kalian?"

Kedua bocah itu mengangguk, Mitsuki menggigit ujung bajunya yang hamper menutupi seluruh wajah, sementara Kabuto tetap terpaku pada Sakura.

"Ini, ku kembalikan, lain kali hati-hati ya" Kabuto meraih bola tersebut dan memeluknya erat, namun entah mengapa kedua bocah itu belum beranjak pergi. Sakura pun menaikan alisnya keheranan, lalu melihat kea rah Sasuke yang sama kebingungan dengan nya.

"Kau sangat cantik.." Ungkap Kabuto yang sejak tadi tak melepaskan pandangan nya dari Sakura, lantas gadis berambut merah muda itu terkejut dan tertawa pelan.

"Benarkah? Kalian berdua juga sangat tampan" Balas Sakura sambil mengusap kepala Mitsuki dan Kabuto.

Kedua bocah itu lalu saling menatap, tiba-tiba saja mulut Kabuto membentuk huruf O besar, lalu disusul Mitsuki yang mengusap bekas usapan Sakura pada kepala nya.

"Kau merasakan itu kan Mitsuki?!" Ujar Kabuto dengan suara cemprengnya yang kini telah naik oktaf, membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Mhm!" Mitsuki mengiyakan dengan anggukan kepala yang keras, lalu melirik kea rah Sakura lagi.

"Kini aku percaya dongeng Miss Rin tentang bidadari itu memang benar-benar ada!" Kabuto lagi-lagi berkata dengan antusias, membuat Sasuke dan Sakura bertukar pandang.

"Ya! Dan kita habis di usap oleh Bidadari! Ayo kita beritahu teman-teman dan Miss Rin besok!" Perkataan Mitsuki membuat Sakura kehilangan kata-kata. Tanpa dosa mereka berdua pun langsung pergi sambil bergandengan tangan, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih diam di tempat lalu berkedip beberapa kali. Sambil merapihkan rok nya, Sakura pun melihat kea rah Sasuke yang sedang terkekeh geli.

"Jadi.. selama ini aku berjalan-jalan bersama bidadari, eh?" Ejek Sasuke yang dibalas oleh semu kemerahan di pipi Sakura, tak terima sudah dibuat malu, Sakura pun memilih untuk menjawab nya dengan lugas.

"Ya, bersyukurlah." Lalu mereka berdua terlihat tertawa bersama, berjalan ditengah kerumunan yang semakin siang semakin padat.

Tatapan Sasuke pun jatuh pada Yuki yang masih menikmati semarak nya pre-festival di sekitar pasar. Walaupun secara harfiah Yuki adalah orang asing, namun entah mengapa Sasuke merasakan hal menenangkan dalam hatinya. Padahal baru kemarin mereka bertemu, dan seharian ini mungkin mereka telah menghabiskan waktu bersama, namun untuk ukuran orang asing yang baru bertemu, tak mungkin Sasuke bisa merasa seperti ini. Merasa bahwa Sasuke dan Yuki-mereka berdua- telah saling mengenal dari dulu.

Tawa nya, senyum nya,genggaman nya, bahkan semilir angin yang menerbangkan beberapa anak rambut nya pun membuat Sasuke merasa nyaman, merasa bahwa ia sedang pulang. Sasuke lalu tersenyum kecut, fakta bahwa Yuki sangat mirip dengan Sakura, sahabat nya yang menghilang belasan tahun silam, membuat Sasuke merasa seperti orang jahat. Mungkin menunjukan ketertarikan sebagai sahabat baik-baik saja, namun yang pasti, Sasuke tidak boleh menunjukan bahwa ia tertarik dengan Yuki. Karena Sasuke tau, dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia tak menyukai Yuki karena ia adalah Yuki, namun sebagai perwujudan sahabatnya, Sakura.

Hal tersebut pasti akan menyakiti Yuki bila gadis itu tau kebenaran nya. Lagi pula, Sasuke telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia akan menunggu Sakura pulang. Berapa lama pun waktu yang harus ia habiskan.

* * *

To be continued..

* * *

Hi! Makasih yang udah baca, review, menyukai dan mengikuti

Aku sangat apresiasi sekali reader-reader yang me review, karena review kalian jadi penyemangat tersendiri buat aku hahaha

But after all, makasih lagi untuk kalian yang membaca cerita ini~

Terus ikuti kelanjutan nya yaa

God bless Us!

-Nala


End file.
